Anticipation
by Lawnmower Bubbles
Summary: When Meteor mutants begin to inject themselves with Kryptonite drugs, trouble starts to appear for Smallvillians. It is up to Clark and Lex to find out who is behind the drugs and protect the meteor mutants of Smallville. Slash; FINISHED (finally)
1. Default Chapter

Story Title: Anticipation (you know, like the song)  
  
Summery: Smallville encounters a peril unlike ever before: Kryptonite drugs. It is up to Clark and the gang to find out who is behind the drugs and protect the citizens of Smallville. (For Truth, Justice, and Drug Free youth on Campus!!!! Woot! Ok, Im better now.) Slash (read at your own risk)  
  
Rating: Pg-13 For the presence of drugs and kissing. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own anything. This belongs to DC comics and the Warner Brothers. Thank you for bringing Smallville and Superman into our lives! (Yeah I know, I'm a suck up)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The blond man injected the green liquid into his skin. Seconds his eyes became bloodshot and thirsty, his muscles grew strained and Lex could feel his own breath become deeper where he lay captive. He held the gun tighter to his head and backed out with Lex. They had been in the mansion, Lionel was yelling at him about the Dow Jones average with Luthor corp., when the Kryptonite-addicted meteor mutant had interrupted them.  
  
"Stay away!" he yelled in anger at Lionel as he backed out.  
  
"Just put the gun down, Mr. Hopkins," Lionel said, "you don't know what your doing."  
  
"No!" he yelled, his face becoming redder and more blood shot from anger. "You helped make theses drugs, the drugs that I had to take to keep from going insane, when all they do is postpone the pain of being a meteor mutant. Now you kill my son because he knows too much!"  
  
Lionel held his hands out defensively, "Mr. Hopkins! I don't know what you're talking about. I feel for you and your son, If-"  
  
He tightened his grip on Lex, making him feel like his head was about to pop off. Lex had learned that in situations like these just to stay put. His father wasn't really making things better, he was probably angering him more so, but he decided that staying quiet would be a good thing to do. "Do you have any idea what it's like to lose a son?" he said, walking closer to him. "I guess you will now..."  
  
Lionel backed away slowly, "For the last time I had nothing to do with that, Mr. Hopkins!"  
  
"Like you had nothing to do with the people who lost their jobs to the plant, the pollution crisis in Metropolis and the people like me exposed to radiation. There has been too much blood spilled by your hands!"  
  
He knocked Lionel unconscious with the hilt of his gun.  
  
"By the time you wake up, Mr. Luthur, Your son will be departed" He aimed at Lex, getting a clear shot.  
  
Before he could pull the trigger, a hand was on the mutant, throwing him all the way across the room.  
  
"Clark. What took you? " Lex wasn't surprised that he was here; it seemed whenever something like this happened Clark wasn't too behind.  
  
"Mr. Hopkins," Clark said in a righteous determined voice, "This is not the way to deal with Josephs's death!"  
  
The meteor mutant, ignoring what Clark had said, stood up from the mess he had made in the corner of the room and shot more of the kryptonite into his blood stream. He put the needle up and attacked Clark strait on. Clark grabbed him and punched his face, kicking him across to the other side of the room. The mutant got up and knocked Clark over to the floor.  
  
He looked down at him and spat in his face, "How can I deal with his death when the only way I can deal with life is to take these?" he held up a spare needle. The small, green drops of what was left over shone in the light, boasting of its fatality. He kicked Clark in the stomach, dragging him by the collar and throwing him across the room. Clark Slowly got up.  
  
Lex watched the two fight behind his desk. He quickly flipped out his cell phone and called the police.  
  
Hopkins absorbed more of the kryptonite until he was exceeding his limit. His eyes had turned red and his muscles had grown immensely. Electricity radiated around his body. He was swollen with power, too much power beyond comprehension for his small body. He combusted onto the floor, leaving a lifeless corpse. The police and a Paramedic arrived soon after and took him and the unconscious Lionel away. Lex went to the front to answer the police's questions.  
  
Clark was way past expected to be at the farm. He waited anxiously by the door for Lex to finish. Lex walked the police out of the Mansion. He surfaced to the main room soon after, carrying up a canteen of juice for Clark.  
  
"Thanks." He said as Lex handed the juice to him.  
  
"No problem." Lex said, a warm smile on his face, "It's the least I could do after you saved my life. Thank you."  
  
"Uh, your welcome," he looked down at the floor.  
  
"And right about now I suspect your father is wondering where you are. Need a ride?" Lex said, staring at Clark, a delightful smirk on his face.  
  
"No thanks. Ill just run."  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow and decided that now was the time just not to ask. "Okay, your coming by later today, right?"  
  
"Yeah, of coarse. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Clark smiled and headed out the door. Lex went to his desk and called the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That afternoon, Lionel was in Lex's office, standing in front of his desk. Lionel had a couple of bruises and cuts on his face but he was evidently fine. He supposedly thought to resume the conversation they had before they were interrupted.  
  
"You lose this deal to Wayne enterprises and it will prove unsuccessful, for both you and Luther corp., don't screw this one up." Luther said, his long hair swaying as he paced Lex's office, a quiet frustration shown on his face.  
  
"I understand, father. I'll make a flight to Gotham for next Saturday." Lex said.  
  
"Very well then, anything more I should clear up?" Lionel said.  
  
"What was that I recall hearing from Mr. Hopkins, father?" Lex asked, a rebellion shining through. "What did he say about his son?"  
  
"Mr. Hopkins is delusional, it is most unfortunate that he died." Lionel said.  
  
"I'm sure." He said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"You must understand that in the heat of business decisions are made. What happened with Mr. Hopkins is in the past, and currently does not concern us."  
  
"Whatever you say, something tells me that this skeleton will come back to haunt us."  
  
"Understand that when I want something gone it never comes back." He said, his usual calm demeanor leaving him for a second. "Never."  
  
"What about the drugs he had with him? How are you going to make those go away?" Lex said crossing his arms.  
  
"I have a scientist working on it. It will be cleaned up in no time. Feel free to check up on his progress. I have a board meeting with the CEO of Oscorp so I'll be in New York all week. I expect things to be cleared up by the time I'm back."  
  
"Consider it cleared" Lex said returning to his Laptop, not even looking up.  
  
"By the way," Lionel said in the doorway.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't really know why," Lionel said, a knowing smirk played on his lips. "But something tells me you have more than skeletons hiding in the closet..."  
  
"What?!" Lex was losing his grip on this conversation. Did he just say that?  
  
"Tell Me," he said, changing the subject, "do you recall the Greek goddess of the hunt?"  
  
"Yeah, Artemis, why?"  
  
"Her skill as a warrior was legendary. The only one who was capable of capturing her heart was a simple mortal man by the name of Orion. They spent much time together, but it was short spent. You remember what happened."  
  
"Yeah, her brother got jealous and tricked her into using his head as a target practice."  
  
"More importantly," Lionel said, "She had fallen in love with a mortal, thinking that her naïve love would rain above all." Lionel paused, "In the end she was back at the beginning, never changing for the better like she had hoped, never doing anything significantly important. She was drawn to Olympus, no matter how much she tried to escape the life she had grown to hate. Such a tragic ending, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Tragic." Lex said sarcastically. Now that he thought about it, could that ever happen to him?  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch." Lionel said  
  
"Don't let me stop you..." Lex said as Lionel left his office, "Dad."  
  
Lex went back to his laptop and began to work, trying his best not to let his father get to him. Clark was going to come over in an hour or two, all he had to do was pass time and try to get more of the quarterly reports done. 


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Anticipation (you know, like the song)  
  
Summery: When Meteor mutants begin to inject Kryptonite drugs, trouble starts to appear for Smallville. It is up to Clark and Lex to find out who is behind the drugs and protect the meteor mutants of Smallville. (For Truth, Justice, and Drug Free youth on Campus! Ok, Im better now.) Slash (read at your own risk)  
  
Rating: Pg-13 For the presence of drugs and kissing. (and slash)  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own anything. This belongs to DC comics and the Warner Brothers. Thank you for bringing Smallville and Superman into our lives! (Yeah I know, I'm a suck up)  
  
Lawnmowerbubble's memo: Ok, first of all I would like to thank you, the few who reviewed my story; I appreciate it:  
  
J: thank you for reviewing. I will continue to post every week.  
  
Sierra: thank you for reviewing as well. I will continue to post more.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hours later Clark visited Lex at the mansion. Clark had a nervous, bothered look on his face; he was staring at the floor while sitting on the couch with Lex watching TV. Lex looked over to Clark, an apathetic look on his face. He scooted in closer to him. Clark shifted his eyes down nervously again. What was wrong?  
  
Lex knew that Clark wasn't like most people; he was different, in more ways than one. Although he trusted that one day Clark would tell him his secret when the time was right, the Luthor in him took over. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to quench his obsession with this Kansas farmboy once and for all.  
  
"You know, I think Nathanial Hopkins was right." Lex said starting conversation.  
  
Clark woke up out of his trance, "what?" he asked, looking at Lex.  
  
"There has been too much blood shed by my father. I wish I could actually do something about it." Lex stared at Clark, gazing into his eyes, trying to read his face and tell what has wrong.  
  
"Im sorry, if I had gotten her sooner ma-"  
  
"No" Lex said, interrupting Clark, "It wasn't your fault, thank you for saving me." He smiled at Clark, not a Luthur smile but an honest smile, something Clark had rarely ever seen before. The smile that Lex saved just for him.  
  
Clark changed the subject, "are you feeling ok?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"I'll be ok with a couple of scrapes and bruises, Clark. It's safe to say that I've defiantly had worse." Lex said.  
  
"I was wondering about the drugs he had with him, " Clark said, going back to what had happened earlier that day. He was especially interested because the drugs were kryptonite, yet they had little effect on him.  
  
"I was curious about that too, what makes the drugs different from regular Kryptonite? It seems to have produced twice the affect in half the time with one injection."  
  
Clark went back to watching the TV, slightly less nervous, but Lex could still tell something was going on.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me, Clark?" he asked, his voice calm and under control, revealing nothing.  
  
Clark shuffled nervously, "no, ..." He looked down, avoiding Lex's gaze.  
  
Lex inwardly sighed and Clark went back to watching TV. Lex went back to watching Clark.  
  
"Remember," he said, "I always take care of my friends. If there's anything you ever need..." He said, staring at him like he'd always done, his eyes shining like the stars that Clark gazed at through his telescope. They shone like home, so close but yet so far.  
  
"Yeah I know," Clark shifted nervously under his stare. "Thanks" he smiled lightly.  
  
Clark knew he would have to tell Lex one of these days but how? Clark was so afraid that Lex would hate him, shut him out of his life because he hadn't told him sooner.  
  
Then there was always the conversation that ran in his mind, "Hey Lex, how ya doin? By the way I'm an alien. What would you say to dinner at five?"  
  
And Lex would say, "That's nice! Let me get my coat!" and Lex would hug him, and tell him that he understood what its like to be different, and that they could be together anytime they wanted to and have little fun. Lex would reveal anything he was hiding and there would no longer be anything separating their friendship.  
  
Clark wished it were that easy...  
  
Not to mention the other aspect of their relationship, Clark couldn't exactly explain it but there was a feeling every time he was around Lex. It wasn't like what he felt around Lana; it was intense, it was something different. He couldn't put a finger on it, he was prone to procrastinate sometimes, so the emotion stayed there in his brain, waiting to be picked up and chewed on again.  
  
And here Lex was again, repeating himself. He shifted in closer barely whispering, a low deep voice, "Remember, I always protect my friends..."  
  
This couldn't stay out of Clark's head. It stayed there, reminding Clark of Lex's sultry glances that made him feel humid and muggy inside, and of the warm and friendly glances that made Clark smile, and the everything-else glances that were clever and sharp and intelligent, but still thoughtful nonetheless. Whatever his fortune turned to be, he wanted it to include Lex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night a red haired teenager walked in the rows of the stadium, prancing around with a wry little grin on his face, his feet gliding forward, taking his place among a girl with long, blonde, shoulder length hair beneath the bleachers.  
  
They carried needles with a green liquid in them; their glow alluring, promising something more than a football game that night...  
  
"Wow, the Crows are doing pretty good this season!" Pete stood up and let out a 'woot' before sitting down again to be welcomed by Clark and Chloe. They were talking about what happened the other day, Chloe's animated expression lighting up on her face. It seems that she would indeed have yet another case for her wall of weird.  
  
"I can't wait to start on it, I hope I get to see a sample soon" She said, turning around to see Lana.  
  
"Yo! Lana!" Chloe said, inviting her to sit down.  
  
"Hello Chloe, Clark, Pete." She addressed them shyly, a delicate smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Lana" Pete and Clark chorused.  
  
Lana looked at Clark with a concerned look on her face, "I heard about what happened, are you ok?"  
  
Clark shrugged, "yeah, I'm fine. Though Lex had a few cuts and bruises on him. I was a little worried."  
  
"Really?" Chloe said, a knowing smirk on her face.  
  
Lana looked over to Chloe, "Chloe, do you want to go get a hotdog? My treat."  
  
"Kay," Chloe said and followed after Lana.  
  
Clark called after them, "get me a soda!"  
  
When they were gone, Pete rushed to Clark, "what really happened? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine, Pete. Mr. Hopkins was stronger than I thought he would be, every once and a while he injected himself with some kind of drug that made him stronger. Eventually he just exploded."  
  
"Wow, of all the cases I've seen in Smallville all these years, Id have to say this is one of the most interesting. Surprising that it would be at the Luthor manner..." Pete said sarcastically.  
  
Clark sighed and rolled his eyes; he knew Pete never approved of their friendship. After a while Clark learned to just ignore it. He sighed, "Yeah, it certainly is interesting. I'm just glad no one was seriously hurt."  
  
"Yeah," Pete said, leaning back against the bleachers." He sat up again, curiosity in his face. "So, are you going to ask her out?" Pete asked, a grin on his face.  
  
"Who?" Clark asked, puzzled.  
  
"Lana, I think she's got it goin for you, man!" Clark shuffled nervously; Lana and him weren't that close anymore and Clark really didn't feel like going to a relationship with her. He had tried to commit himself, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He was happy just being friends with her. All he could think about lately anyways was his friendship with Lex. Tomorrow they were going to hang out and Lex was taking him to Metropolis. He couldn't wait.  
  
"I don't think so, I really don't think it'd be safe for her. I don't think it be safe for anyone." Clark said. "I'm really beginning to think that I'm not meant to have anyone that way..."  
  
"Dude, man I'm sorry. If anyone, I should know how much knowing about your secret is not cool. I'm sorry, I wont talk to you about Lana again. You both have really had your share of rocky relationships." Pete said.  
  
"What about Lex? Will you keep on complaining about him?" Clark said, a frown on his face.  
  
"His father put my family out of work, it's hard for me to forgive that. I know you both are friends and I guess that one was out of line." Pete said  
  
"Thanks" Clark said, "Well I hope maybe Chloe would know something abou-", shaking of the bleachers interrupted him.  
  
The bleachers shifted like an earthquake was rattling its foundation. Clark used his x-ray vision to see two people underneath. They were violently shaking the bleachers, with strength beyond human.  
  
He rushed to Pete, "Get as many people off the stands as you can," It was nighttime. At least dark would hide what would be a long evening.  
  
He ran as fast as he could at normal speed to behind the stands, finding two teenagers who were laughing insanely and rattling the foundation of the bleachers.  
  
"Stop it! Do you realize how many lives you're putting in danger?" He walked towards them slowly.  
  
"Hey look, Don, it's the town hero!" the blond said sarcastically to the redhead beside her.  
  
"Yeah, maybe if we're lucky, we'll get to see Lex Luthor!" he said sarcastically, "We heard about yesterday, apparently there was quite a show." He rattled the bleachers once more, causing more screams from above.  
  
Clark could feel something. It was something barley damaging to his powers, the same feeling he had felt the other day at the Luthor manor. He used his x-ray vision to see through the girl's pocket. There was a container similar to the one he had seen yesterday, with the same vile liquid in it.  
  
"And apparently it seems you knew Nathanial Hopkins, Thanks for bringing it up." Clark said. Maybe there was something bigger tied to all this, maybe more meteor mutants were affected by these drugs. It was defiantly something worth looking into.  
  
"We never knew him," The blond said, walking towards Clark.  
  
"From what I see, you all three are connected, is that true?" Clark asked.  
  
"No, were just trying to get our kicks." The red head punched the bleachers, putting a dent through it.  
  
That was the last straw for Clark, any minute now and the bleachers would collapse. Clark super sped towards them and knocked the blond off her feet. While don was distracted by her fall, Clark blew the air out of his stomach with a thump.  
  
He leant over and swung at Clark as best as he could. Clark avoided him and kicked him into the air. One down, another to go. The Blonde was up and injecting herself with the kryptonite drug. She sped off before Clark had the chance to stop her.  
  
Clark got out from under the bleachers and checked to see if everyone was ok. The police were there. Lex's Porsche was driving into the stadium parking lot.  
  
Clark rushed to Sheriff Adams. "What happened?" She asked, speculation in her voice.  
  
"I don't know, I was sitting on the bleachers and they started to shake. I went down and I saw two people rattling the bleachers. I don't think anyone was hurt."  
  
"Good, that's all that matters now. "she said, leaving Clark and heading towards where Pete was with Chloe and Lana. Before he knew it, Lex was right in front of him.  
  
"Is that what you told the sheriff?" He asked, a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah," he said, looking down at the ground, "I don't think she would believe me if I told her."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There were two mutants under the bleachers. They had the same drugs as before at the manor." Clark said.  
  
"Are you ok? The bleachers could have fallen on you" Lex placed a hand on Clarks shoulder. He smiled lightly in his ear.  
  
Somehow Clark always felt a little nervous when Lex crossed his personal space. Lex seemed to be doing it a lot more these days.  
  
It was times like this when the feeling bugged him. He couldn't understand what he felt, and it wanted to be taken out and examined and chewed on a bit more. What he felt for Lex, it couldn't be anything more than friendship, could it? He loosened his shirt collar a bit in nervousness.  
  
"Um, I'm fine." Clark said nervously, "great!"  
  
"That's good," he said, "are you going to be at the Manor tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait." He said, excited.  
  
"Good," he took his hand off of Clarks shoulder. "I'll see you there tomorrow." he followed off after sheriff Adams. They were taking the unconscious Don out from under the bleachers.  
  
Clark watched him leave, there was something about the way Lex did everything, something that was magnetic and real. He walked home, trying to keep his mind on the case rather than Lex. 


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: Anticipation  
  
Summery: When Meteor mutants begin to inject themselves with Kryptonite drugs, trouble starts to appear for Smallvillians. It is up to Clark and Lex to find out who is behind the drugs and protect the meteor mutants of Smallville. Slash (read at your own risk)  
  
Rating: Pg-13 For the presence of drugs and kissing. (and slash)  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own anything. This belongs to DC comics and the Warner Brothers. Thank you for bringing Smallville and Superman into our lives!  
  
Lawnmowerbubbles memo: This chapter is considerably short. I hope you can forgive me, its just there to reveal info about the plot.  
  
Dear Jinx,  
  
Of the entire three reviews I've received, it seems you're the third person who has said 'more please!' Nonetheless, Thank you very much for your review!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
There was an empty building, an empty storage space, in an Empty city, Metropolis. It was old but clean, 'Luther research department' branded its façade.  
  
In this dark, empty laboratory a middle-aged scientist worked away, typing on a computer. He was deeply absorbed in his task until a certain bald billionaire interrupted him.  
  
"Interesting," he said, "very interesting..."  
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Luthor!" he was a little startled.  
  
"Is this what you call a laboratory?" Lex said, a skeptical look on his face.  
  
"Yes, I just got my computer set up. I still need to get my equipment shipped in and installed to the main frame computer at Luther Corp in Metropolis."  
  
"Well, I expect some progress, Mr. Walgrave, a cure or a solution before Monday or you'll have to answer to me." Lex said with his best Luther face, reminding that he could make his life miserable with one word.  
  
"There will be progress, soon." He said as Lex walked out of the dark room, "very soon..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clark walked into the Torch office to be greeted by Chloe's half wave. She was absorbed in her computer, barley noticing him.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I'm looking into the Kripto drug case, Interesting, that's all I have to say." She said.  
  
"Whatcha got?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well, a lot of stuff, mostly I found out what the drugs are made out of."  
  
"Really? They looked like Kryptonite to me."  
  
"Yeah, theoretically they're a combination of Kryptonite, cocaine and steroid capsules. Though there is a very small amount of Kryptonite, It serves as a catalyst and a reactant. It basically strengthens the affect of the drugs and enables the mutant recipient of the drug to get high. They are also capable of strength beyond anything I've ever seen." Chloe said.  
  
"Wow." Clark sighed, "that could prove to be pretty dangerous, couldn't it?"  
  
"Yep. The addictive strength of the drugs is far more powerful than the steroid capsules and the cocaine combined, even though there's only a small amount of Kryptonite. That's why the drugs last so shortly. Don needed many of them to make it last."  
  
"How is Don doing?" Clark was curious as to how things went the other day at the stadium after he left.  
  
"They took him into the station and he went into uber withdrawal. He died this morning. I'm sorry. I thought you knew." Chloe said, a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
"Wow," Clark couldn't help but feel bad. "I guess that tells us what kind of stuff we're dealing with."  
  
"Yeah, you know what happened before he died? He talked delusionaly about the greek fertility goddess, Hera"  
  
"Hera?"  
  
"Yeah. Weird isn't it?"  
  
"Maybe he could he be talking about the person behind the drugs. Maybe its code or somthing."  
  
"You never know. He was going through withdrawal and was majorly out of it. I hope we can make some sense of it soon." Chloe said, her voice sounded concerned. "Clark?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to be careful. We still don't know what injecting the drug into a normal person would do. This is dangerous stuff we're dealing with. I'd hate for you to be injured because of a savior complex. " A concerned look was on her face.  
  
"I'll be careful Chloe, don't worry." Clark said.  
  
"You doing anything today?" She said turning to her computer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going out to eat with Lex in Metropolis." He said.  
  
"That sounds fun!" Chloe said, "don't let me stop you, have fun!"  
  
"Thanks. I really got to go." Clark said, "I told him Id meet him at 12:30 and I don't want to be late."  
  
Clark left the torch office energized, and headed to the manor. He was happy that he would get an opportunity to relax with all that was happening and spend some time with Lex. He exited the school and super-speeded all the way there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Story Title: Anticipation  
  
Summery: When Meteor mutants begin to inject themselves with Kryptonite drugs, trouble starts to appear for Smallvillians. It is up to Clark and Lex to find out who is behind the drugs and protect the meteor mutants of Smallville. Slash (read at your own risk)  
  
Rating: Pg-13 For the presence of drugs and kissing. (and slash)  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own anything. This belongs to DC comics and the Warner Brothers. Thank you for bringing Smallville and Superman into our lives!  
  
Lawnmowerbubbles memo: I apologize for posting this story so late! It took a little more time to edit it that I thought. @.@  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lex typed away at more reports for the crap factory. 45% income this, 10% revenue this, he put his heart into it, because this was his second chance. Clark was his second chance, and there was no room for failure. He saw the young teenager in the doorway and stared in appreciation.  
  
"Clark!" Lex said, "I'd say you're a delightful refreshment from Luthor corp."  
  
"You ready to go?" Clark said.  
  
"Yeah, let me get my coat."  
  
Lex got his coat and they walked down to the garage.  
  
"What car should we drive today Clark?" Lex said.  
  
"Hmm," Clark thought about it, "why don't you choose?" Ok, maybe deep down he wanted to ride the Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Volante convertible, but Lex probably wanted to drive his Porsche instead or something. They were Lex's cars anyway and Clark really didn't care as long as he got to spend some time with him.  
  
"No, you can't get off that easy." Lex said, a smirk on his face, "today's your day. You decide."  
  
Clark went over to the Aston Martin slowly, running his fingers over the exterior, gentle, as though he felt it would brake any minute. Even though he could run up to ten times faster than these things anyway, it just didn't feel the same.  
  
"I take it you want to ride that one." Lex said taking the keys and getting into the car. "Get in."  
  
"Ok," Clark got in the passenger seat and buckled up. Lex got at the wheel and they were off in no time.  
  
"Could you go any faster?" Clark said sarcastically. Sometimes he worried about his driving, but of coarse he had to be thankful, if it weren't for his driving, they wouldn't have met up in the first place.  
  
He sped up, just to annoy Clark further.  
  
"I bet you give your insurance company ulcers." Clark said, holding on tight.  
  
"Yep," Lex said, "So what are you in the mood to eat?"  
  
"I don't know, I was thinking of something less traditional than what's here in Smallville." Clark said, "What do you think?"  
  
"Something less traditional, huh?" Lex said, "how about Sushi?"  
  
"Uh, Isn't that raw?" Clark said skeptical.  
  
"It's very good. Besides, you can just have spring rolls if you don't like anything else." Lex said, moving closer to Clark, "Don't worry about trying something new. You may turn out to like it..."  
  
"Okay." Clark said, his cheeks blushed a bit, "as long as it's not alive."  
  
Lex chuckled as he moved out of Clark's personal space, "of coarse."  
  
The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence. The long country roads soon became tall skyscrapers and giant buildings, their alluring windows and decorations hovering over them. Clark loved whenever he got to go to the city; it was like nothing he had been accustomed to before. Everything felt so huge and vast. Almost like he could fly through it and never see the end. Lex would soon have the city in his back pocket if he were as successful as he was now. Clark thought about what he would do if he were a leader, what would happen if that were in his destiny. What would it be like to wake up with the world on his shoulders like Lex did every morning?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At dinner Lex and Clark ate, talking about everything and anything. Clark was a little put off by the sushi at first but soon grew familiar to its taste. Besides, the food was very filling and he was hungry.  
  
After Lex paid and left the tip he and Clark went outside for a walk. Clark couldn't help but think about what they just did and its resemblance to a date. Clark smiled at the thought.  
  
"So", Lex leaned on Clarks shoulder, "whadya think?"  
  
Clark looked up into Lex's eyes, a blush covering his cheeks "It was good, I liked the spring rolls, the wasabi tasted kinda weird though." Clark stopped. They were in front of a small shopping building. Clark didn't notice anything else.  
  
"Yeah Its very spicy, and hot." Lex smirked. His blue eyes seemed to grow even more alluring to Clark, their faces becoming closer and closer...  
  
"Watch out!!!" they could hear a woman scream at them. A blonde Lady was coming up from behind, aimed at Lex with a bat. Clark shielded Lex from the bat and it broke into pieces. He looked at her and realized she was from yesterday at the football game. The woman ran down the sidewalk from them around the corner.  
  
"Hey, come back!" Clark tried not to chase her at super speed because of all the people. Lex followed behind very suspicious, the bat was in pieces on the ground where he looked back.  
  
He was also thinking about what almost just happened with Clark. This was definitely something unexpected, not that he didn't mind, no, not at all, but unexpected. He never thought once his affections would be returned. Now there was a possibility that maybe something would happen. He knew now that Clark felt more than friendship; he could see it in his eyes. But did Clark know himself? Lex couldn't help but feel a strong irresistibility about him. He had once said that they were the stuff of legends, that they had a destiny together. Would it ever be like Lex had dreamed of, with Clark in his arms?"  
  
Lex watched Clark chase her into a crowd of people walking down the sidewalk.  
  
Clark looked everywhere, even using his x-ray vision, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Dangit." he said, a little upset. She was faster and apparently a little cleverer than her red headed counterpart from yesterday. He took a second look around. Lex was running up behind him.  
  
"Has anybody told you that you should be in track?" Lex said, a smirk on his face. "I almost lost you."  
  
"Nope, none yet." Clark said smiling. "Too much of a problem child."  
  
"Who was that by the way?" Lex asked, a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
Clark chuckled nervously at the statement; "She was at the football game yesterday."  
  
"Ahh," Lex said upon realization, "she seemed rather... upset with me."  
  
"Yeah, I think that comes with being a mutant. You attract them like nothing else." Clark moved in closer to Lex and hugged him. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," Lex said, not hitting the subject of the baseball bat. He gave in awkwardly to the hug, one of the few he had received in his life. They made him feel weird. "Want to go get ice cream?"  
  
"That sounds great." Clark said, taking his hands off Lex and following him to the ice cream parlor. "Do you think I could come over this week?" Lex felt a great accomplishment in this; Clark was already inviting himself over to Lex's house.  
  
"Of coarse, Clark. I have a meeting tomorrow, but how about the day after? Up for pool?"  
  
"That sounds perfect, I doubt I'd be any good though." Clark smiled shyly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a good teacher." He said, a smirk on his face. They entered the parlor.  
  
Afterwards Clark wanted to go to the park so they left, ice cream at hand. They found home in a large sunflower patch on the far side of the plant exhibit.  
  
"You know, my mother used to bring the whole family here." Lex said, gracefully picking up a flower that had fallen to the ground.  
  
Clark beamed down at Lex, "Even Lionel?" he chuckled.  
  
"Yes, even Lionel" Lex smirked back at Clark. "She'd take me and Dad and Julian right at the beginning of spring, as a family."  
  
"Well, I guess it's good that you have those memories" Clark smiled at Lex as the eccentric bald man handed a flower to him.  
  
Lex was no where to be seen. "Lex?" Clark looked behind him and saw the part of the field that had the old, withered flowers. Since it was spring, new flowers were growing in the old one's place, bringing new life. "Lex?!"  
  
"Don't worry Clark." Lex had risen from behind a large cluster of flowers where he had picked out the largest, prettiest on he could find and put it in his own shirt pocket, "I don't think any more meteor mutants will be after me today."  
  
Clark smiled in embarrassment and quickly stole the flower from Lex's pocket and put it in his hair.  
  
"Hey, That was mine!"  
  
"Yeah," Clark grinned wildly, "I know."  
  
Lex stole it back and put it in his front pocket.  
  
"Didn't they teach you how to share?" Clark looked down Lex's grin.  
  
Lex smirked, "Luthers don't share. Didn't they teach you not to steal, farm boy?"  
  
"You're just upset because you don't have any hair to put it in." Clark grinned like a lunatic.  
  
"Oh really? For your information," Lex flirted wryly, "The flower looks good even without hair." He then took the flower and placed it behind Clarks ear, gently touching his face. "But it does look..." Lex gazed lightly into Clark's eyes, "okay. On you."  
  
Clark smiled clumsily, trying to hide a blush, "Do they have a hotdog stand around here?" he said, defiling the romantic mood.  
  
"No, and I guess that's a bad thing when you're a bottomless pit. Didn't we just eat?" Lex led Clark to his car. Not that Lex didn't mind of coarse. As a matter of fact he enjoyed to watch Clark eat.  
  
Clark walked awkwardly behind him, trying to be thoughtful, "How about we go see a movie or something, Lex? They have food there."  
  
"That sounds great Clark," Lex said as he drove off to the Metropolis theatre.  
  
He and Lex continued that day as they did all the time they were together, that is, a friendship that crossed the line on occasion. They went to see the movie and then Lex brought Clark home to Smallville.  
  
"Thanks Lex, that was fun. Can we do this again next Saturday?" Clark said timidly, "If you have something planned, I understand."  
  
"Of coarse, Clark. Next Saturday. I think I'm cleared up that day." So what if it was a meeting with the CEO of Wayne enterprises? Once Bruce took a look at Clark he certainly would understand.  
  
Clark gave him his hundred-watt smile and turned on the radio. Soon enough, they were at the gates of the Kent farm. It was dark out and Clark looked at Lex as he turned the keys out of the ignition.  
  
"Thanks, Lex." Clark said.  
  
"No," said Lex, "thank you. I'm glad I finally have someone to spoil."  
  
Clark laughed and they both sat in the car, looking at each other. The front door screen creaked open and Lex could see Jonathan waiting by the door for his son.  
  
"You better be going, your dad's here." Lex said. Clark looked around and got out of the car, waving good-bye.  
  
Lex drove off, put into a delightful mood. He had just been on an unofficial date with Clark, Jonathan had not shot him off the farm for doing so, and poor Bruce, he wouldn't know what hit him when Lex showed up on time tomorrow and actually happy about it. Altogether Lex could have said it to be a very pleasant week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading my story. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Story Title: Anticipation  
  
Summery: When Meteor mutants begin to inject themselves with Kryptonite drugs, trouble starts to appear for Smallvillians. It is up to Clark and Lex to find out who is behind the drugs and protect the meteor mutants of Smallville. Slash (read at your own risk)  
  
Rating: Pg-13 For the presence of drugs and kissing. (and slash)  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own anything. This belongs to DC comics and the Warner Brothers. Thank you for bringing Smallville and Superman into our lives!  
  
Lawnmowerbubbles memo: I apologize for posting this story so late! I keep on forgetting about it @.@  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day after school Chloe was at the torch office. She watched the sun go down through the window as she typed up the newest addition. She ate away at a bowl of ramen and drunk a cup of coffee that Lana had brought to her. Lana had just left, complaining about problems with Clark, as always. She was grumbling about Clark's inability to commit and how she was once again going to forget about him and find someone new. Chloe sighed, reaching out for another gulp of black tar.  
  
The door to the office opened, and a young man with strait brown hair walked in. His eyes were dilated and the veins along his neck were constricted. He had an arrogance about him, his skin was pink with teenage frustration.  
  
"Sting?" Chloe asked. She had once interviewed him for the newspaper. He was one of the top intellectual students at the school, along with being a great aspiring athlete. What was he doing here?  
  
"It seems you know something about the drugs, tell me the password." He growled a low raspy growl. Something, she thought, that resembled herself in the morning before coffee. Veins were popping through his arm, where he clutched a crow bar.  
  
"What?" she said, dumbfounded, "what code?" So Sting was a meteor mutant, something she had never even suspected. She stood up, and started backing out.  
  
"The password. To 304" He said, coming closer.  
  
"304." She said in realization.  
  
Sting swung at Chloe. She dodged and he ended up destroying her computer.  
  
"Ok, now it's personal," she mumbled, taking her coffee and throwing it at him. She continued to throw more inanimate objects at him. Nobody got away with destroying her computer, no matter how hiked up on kryptonite drugs they were.  
  
The objects did nothing as he kept walking towards her. She made her way towards the door and ran out, stumbling down the school hallway...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lex drove along a country road to the manor, watching the sunset. He parked his car in his garage and turned the ignition off. He had just returned home from his business meeting in Gotham and felt mentally and emotionally exhausted. Right now all he needed was a relaxing shower and a call from Clark, he thought.  
  
Clark and him were becoming very 'close' lately. Lex was growing even more fascinated with the farmboy and his secrets. He knew that there was something more between them both, but he was willing to wait. Clark was worth it, all the time in the world.  
  
So he sat himself down in the seat in his office, trying to relax. Something told him he shouldn't have though; he turned around to find the blonde woman from the other day, carrying a large bat with her, same as the day before.  
  
"Oh great," he said sarcastically. Another meteor mutant wanted him dead, what else was new? He backed out of his seat and suddenly a hand from behind was over his mouth. He could feel the fibers of a white cloth suffocate him and fill his lungs with a deadly toxin. He went black... 


	6. Chapter 6

Story Title: Anticipation  
  
Summery: When Meteor mutants begin to inject themselves with Kryptonite drugs, trouble starts to appear for Smallvillians. It is up to Clark and Lex to find out who is behind the drugs and protect the meteor mutants of Smallville. Slash (read at your own risk)  
  
Rating: Pg-13 For the presence of drugs and kissing. (and slash)  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own anything. This belongs to DC comics and the Warner Brothers. Thank you for bringing Smallville and Superman into our lives!  
  
Lawnmowerbubbles memo: I posted early this time!  
  
And a special thanks to:  
  
Lady Ithiliell aka Luna Malfoy: tears of joy thank you for reviewing! I was scared my story was completely forgotten here at fanfiction.net  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Clark mended the fence that lay outside their farm. The sun was disappearing at the horizon, and he gazed directly at it, drawing energy from it before it was gone. When he was finished, he came into the house. Martha welcomed him at the door with a plate in her hands.  
  
"Clark!" she smiled warmly, "I'm glad you're done, I made cookies."  
  
He smiled and started munching away, clearing the plate.  
  
"Save some for dad, huh?" she said.  
  
"Okay," Clark smiled mockingly in her direction and went into the den. He tried to dial Lex's cell, but it was turned off.  
  
"That's weird," he mumbled. He called the mansion's number but the phone line was dead.  
  
"Mom, have we gotten a call from Lex today?" Clark went into the kitchen.  
  
"No. Not today." Martha said warmly. "Oh yeah, Chloe called though, about 5:00 when you were out in the pasture. She wanted to tell you to come to the office when you got home, but it's a little too late right now."  
  
"Ok, I guess Ill see her tomorrow." He said. The phone rang behind him. He reached over and picked it up.  
  
'Clark!!' a voice said on the other line. It was Chloe. He could hear desperation in her voice.  
  
"Chloe?" He said.  
  
'I need you to come over here. Quick! It's sting, he's-'  
  
"Sting?" Clark asked, didn't he know him at school?  
  
'Yeah! Come over here! He's chased me into the boy's locker room! He's gone wack! I need to tal-' An explosion cut her off. The line went dead.  
  
"Chloe? ...Chloe?" Clark hung up the phone.  
  
"Mom, Chloe's in trouble, I need to go."  
  
"Wait, Clark-" Martha said.  
  
Clark disappeared with a swoosh out the door.  
  
Jonathan came in, sweat on his brow, "What was that about?"  
  
"I think its Chloe. Clark needs to be more careful when he runs off like that, it makes me worry..." Martha hugged Jonathan for assurance.  
  
He hugged Martha back, placing a kiss to her head. "He'll be ok, its Clark. We'll head over to the police department soon. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."  
  
Martha got her purse, heading out the front yard with Jonathan. They drove off quickly, concerned looks on their faces.  
  
Seconds later Clark was at school, in the boy's locker room. He looked around and heard a large crash in the other room across the hallway. Sting was cornering Chloe, his fists clenched, giving off a green glow.  
  
"Give me the password!" He said in a desperate tone, creeping closer to Chloe.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chloe said, stepping back against the bathroom counter.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! You should have the missing information somewhere. Lionel should have given it to you when you were working for him!" his fists were clenched at his side. "No harm will come to you, just give it to me!"  
  
Chloe looked over and Clark was at the doorway.  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." she said nervously, backing against his all too truthful gaze.  
  
Clark ran to her side and knocked him against the counter sink. Sting jumped back and charged at Clark, fists clenched.  
  
"I guess you can say I'm not surprised you showed up here." He said in a raspy voice as he took a swing at Clark.  
  
"Oh?" Clark said as he dodged and tried to ground him to the floor, "I can't keep but wonder why I always get that from people like you."  
  
Sting flung Clark off of him and got up. Clark landed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Clark! I'm getting help!" Chloe said, as she reached for her cell phone and called the police.  
  
They continued to throw punches and kicks at each other. Sting was slowly loosing stamina; he lunged at Clark in a final attempt to hurt him. Clark moved out of the way, punching him in the side. Sting leaned over in pain and ran out the door out the hallway as fast as he could, taking out a needle of green liquid and injecting it into his skin. He stood up, revived and faced Clark who was running out the door to chase him.  
  
"I need the code, that's all I need. I promise no harm will come to anyone if she gives me the code. But if she doesn't I'll have to kill you." His hands were steadily shaking, he was losing control; Clark could see the fainted green colors of the kryptonite infecting his complexion.  
  
"Why? She said she doesn't have it. What could you possibly need with Luther Corp files anyway?" Clark said in a stern voice.  
  
"It's the missing part of the formula to heal the meteors damage, and Lionel has kept it away from us." he tried to make his way back to the office where Chloe was, this time more pissed than ever when Clark stood in his way. "Please, you don't understand!"  
  
"How about you give me a try? I know more than you think I do." Clark said in a reassuring voice, "But I'd have to warn you though, anything that comes out of Lionel's pocket never can end well, Ill tell you that here and now."  
  
"Who are you?!" He asked in a suspicious voice, the kryptonite was becoming stronger and was slowly taking over him.  
  
"I'm just a friendly neibor," Clark said. He put his hands down and started to approach him slowly.  
  
"No! No one can help me" he said, "nothing but words of Hera!" Clark could see Sting lose himself to the kryptonite. "Go away, I don't want to hurt anymore. I just need to get the code!" He was stepping in and out of the boundaries of control, trying to fight for his sanity.  
  
"Hera?" Clark asked. "Are you the one behind all this? Are you the one who made the drugs? What does Lionel have to do with this? Did he do this to you?"  
  
"That's none of your business, you know too much already, he could have you killed." He said in a slightly more quiet tone.  
  
"Lionel?"  
  
"I said that's none of your business!" he back fisted Clark across the cheek.  
  
Clark slouched over, nursing his red cheek. "Okay," he said, getting up. A small grin shown on his face, "I guess that's enough questions for now."  
  
Chloe peeked from behind the door, a suspicious look on her face. She walked out into the open. Clark flashed an 'are-you-crazy?' look in her direction.  
  
"Chloe get back inside!" Clark said.  
  
"Look," she said to Sting, "There isn't one."  
  
"One what?" Clark asked.  
  
"A password," she said, "At least it wouldn't do any good any way. Lionel had the information destroyed two months ago."  
  
"No! He wouldn't dare!" he rushed over to Chloe and fisted her shirt, "Section 304 in the Luthor research database. There was missing information!"  
  
"No, The scientist in charge of department 304 died in a mysterious plane crash two months ago and was not able to continue her research. Most of the research was lost and inapplicable to the mutant problem anyway. Its all gone." Chloe said.  
  
"No. This cannot be true!" He yelled, "There was a missing part to the research, there has to be more!"  
  
"Even if I had the code to the mainframe at 304, nothing would be there. The information has long been lost, but basic research can be found at a minor information database if you want it, I hacked into it yest-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it," he said solemnly, "You obviously don't know all the facts, typical of a high school news reporter. This is just a minor setback. Only one contact left, but he should definitely know where the missing technology is. We should have him under our thumb right now if Hera is good at persuasion."  
  
"Who? Who knows?" Chloe asked. "Who do you have under your thumb? Who's Hera?"  
  
"Hera is the creator, the one whom has kept us alive and safe. We shall soon have a drug that is flawless if our back up contact is accurate."  
  
"I doubt that anything made of Kryptonite can be flawless." Chloe said sharply.  
  
Clark remembered the dead phone line at the manor. He stared in shock. "No, it couldn't be."  
  
"Clark?" Chloe said.  
  
He rushed to Sting, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him into the wall, "What have they done to Lex?!" He said, "Where have they taken him?"  
  
"I wonder why someone such as you would care about a Luther. They're the ones who caused this in the first place! " Stings veins constricting in irritation.  
  
"Just tell me what you plan to do to Lex!" Clark said, pounding him further into the wall.  
  
"First we will use him like his father used us and take all that he knows. We should have all the information after that."  
  
"A solution?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes" he said, his eyes giving off an eerie glow, "Too bad you won't be able to see it, I promised that you both would be dead before tomorrow if I didn't get the password, ypur going to regret telling me." He strengthened his way out of Clarks grip, gabbing at him with his fists. He took out a case from underneath his coat.  
  
"I've seen you in weakness, Clark. Years ago when Lana would wear the green necklace, you always got an allergic reaction. Oh if only Walgrave knew." Inside was a metallic jade colored blade. He took it out of its case and examined its luminous shine.  
  
Clark stumbled and fell to the floor in weakness. The blade was pure Kryptonite. "Walgrave?" he managed to stutter out, "That's the Scientist Lex hired."  
  
"Best not to think about it, Clark. This is not a dead man's business." Sting reached to stab Clark in the stomach with the blade.  
  
"Looks like your going to have to break your promise to the guys." Chloe came up behind Sting with a fire extinguisher tank and struck him over the head with it. He lay unconscious on the floor, sending a large magnetic pulse through the ground as the drugs wore off.  
  
"Thanks Chloe." Clark said as Chloe sheathed the blade and helped him up.  
  
Clark looked down at the body and then at the door with urgency to leave.  
  
Chloe leaned over sting and felt for a pulse. She put the knife back in its case, observing every aspect of the mutant like any good reporter would do.  
  
"Chloe," Clark said, "Call the police again. Tell them to come to the manor. I have the feeling we're almost to the bottom of this."  
  
"Okay," Chloe turned around and Clark was gone. She sighed, "If I had a dollar for every time he does that..." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The room was dark and Lex was slowly regaining consciousness. He saw a middle-aged man sitting at his desk. It was the scientist, Dr. Walgrave.  
  
He looked up and there was the same blonde chick from yesterday, glaring into space, her eyes reflecting a pale gray.  
  
He wanted to fire him right here and now, but something told him that this was getting very interesting. Perhaps maybe this was the final piece in the mystery surrounding the kryptonite drugs.  
  
"Let me go." That was the usual for this type of conversation. Maybe he could just cut to the chase and ask how much money he wanted.  
  
"No, not until I have satisfaction."  
  
"Satisfaction?" Lex cut to point, a smirk on his face. "If you want satisfaction try the drugs yourself."  
  
"I suggest you be quiet." he said.  
  
"Really, you know how much worse the mutant problem is now than before? How about you ask Mr. Don Stevenson. He died of withdrawal yesterday," Lex pointed to the blonde. "Who's to say she's not in the same lot?"  
  
"Look, I designed the drugs to help."  
  
"Yeah, and that's why they have destructive power ten times that of cocaine. I'm sure your definitely making it better."  
  
"We just need to make an agreement, Mr. Luthor." Walgrave said, standing up angrily and walking around Lex's chair.  
  
"An agreement." Lex clarified  
  
"Yes," He paced around, "I want your secrecy, and you have the power to make this go away."  
  
"Why, feel threatened by a couple of kids and their high school newspaper?"  
  
"No, You have the missing part of the drugs, we need the chemical that was present in the first trial of testing. Things will continue until you give me the information I need. I suggest you cooperate, Mr Luther."  
  
"Formula?" Lex looked at him skeptically, "I don't know what you're talking about. You are the only way I know about the drugs. I thought you were the only one hired by my father."  
  
"No, there were two before me, but they both died. He hides their research from me, never telling me the whole truth. He seems to enjoy my worthless toil." He said with a melodramatic sadness in his voice.  
  
"And you think his son wouldn't do exactly the same?" Lex asked, coldness in his voice. "Of coarse, since you took the job just to benefit your drug profits, Id be secretive around you too."  
  
"I told you I took the job to-!"  
  
"Yeah I know," Lex said, "Love and dreams are nice but when it has the power of a nuclear bomb people tend to get a little wary."  
  
"I don't care what you think, I need your cooperation."  
  
"I don't know anything about any missing information! My father has told me nothing of this so far, believe me."  
  
"That wont do." He said with an irritated voice, "You will tell me!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well then tell me, if you insist on keeping your mouth shut, how much do you value your friend Clark Kent?" He pointed to the blonde beside him, "Roxie should know, she saw him at the football game. Very interesting I should say; he's an extremely talented young boy. I wonder how this would sit with Lionel... "  
  
"Don't bring him into this!" he sat up in his chair only to be forced back by Roxie.  
  
"Ahh, I see your warming up to me already, Mr. Luthor." He smiled. "The truth is, I have things to hide from Lionel as well, you scratch my back, Ill scratch yours."  
  
"It would be my pleasure," he said sarcastically, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"So we have a deal?"  
  
"Listen, Cla-"Lex was cut off by an unexpected visitor on the other side of the room.  
  
"Let him go!" Clark said, his voice severe and deafening.  
  
"Ah." the doctor said, sarcasm in his voice. "Clark, what a coincidence, we were just talking about you!"  
  
"Really? I always hated not being able to be in on something," Clark said sarcastically as Roxie started to walk towards him.  
  
She ran toward Clark and swung at him. She hit him in the nose, and he stepped back, his face red. She then leaped for him, kicking him across the room.  
  
Roxie took this as a chance to inject herself with more kryptonite. Her veins became contracted and eyes clotted with blood. Her body was rushed with a faint immature glow.  
  
"Clark!" Lex said.  
  
"I'm ok," Clark got up from the pile of rubble that he had collected in the corner of the room and dusted himself off. He gave a gratifying smile to Lex.  
  
She raced at super speed towards him; Clark ducked and knocked her off balance as she came running by.  
  
Electricity poured out of her, sending sparks in Clark's direction. She got up like nothing had happened, and swung at him again with better accuracy and speed than he would have expected. It landed with full impact on his cheek. He bellowed over.  
  
She growled and kicked him across the room. He laid on the floor as she walked towards him.  
  
"Clark!" Lex had the feeling that Clark was holding off. Although he looked like he was in pain there were no bruises or scrapes to indicate him being injured.  
  
"Why Mr. Kent, when ever you ever learn?" Roxie said, hovering above Clark. "People like us can never change."  
  
"That's the first time I've heard you speak," Clark said matter-a-factly, looking up at her with a child-like smile. He got up with relative ease and stood facing her. "I think you should try it more often."  
  
"Shut up!" She said in a cold voice, reaching to hit him in the face. Clark caught her hand in mid air.  
  
"Oh?" she said, "So you've decided you're up for another round?"  
  
He pushed her against the wall where there was a bookshelf. The shelf collapsed and grounded her under a massive heap of wood and books. Clark stood in awe; cautious of what lay before him.  
  
Suddenly books flew everywhere, pages being ripped out of their bindings by an earth shattering pulse. Electricity took over the young blonde, suspending her body, causing it to radiate and fill the room with light. The light soon went out and her body was lifeless, along with the precious soul held captive by the kryptonite.  
  
The doctor stood on the other side of the room, watching his creation fall to pieces with one swift movement. He quickly made his way towards the door.  
  
Clark appeared in the doorway and stopped him, a grim look on his face. "Your drugs have caused enough trouble," He couldn't help but think that if he hadn't landed on earth with the meteors, none of this would have happened. There wouldn't have been any need for Kryptonite drugs and so many people could live without pain.  
  
Lex turned over to the doctor's sullen face, and looked out the window in his office. The police were arriving with their guns drawn.  
  
"Well it seems that this game is over." Clark said, sighing and heading over to Lex.  
  
"No," Dr. Walgrave said, a light twisted whisper in his voice "It has just begun."  
  
Lex gave him a cynical look. He knew that this was far from over, but for right now it would just have to do. The drugs were not being distributed and he would soon try to find a more suitable alternative to them for the meteor mutants. He decided to hire a group of scientists to look into the research that his father's scientists had left off at. His father was behind the drugs, and he intended to find out how.  
  
The police came and took him away, leaving Clark and Lex alone in the main room. Clark shuffled nervously, sitting down and catching his breath.  
  
Lex sat down next to Clark. He didn't even want to go into the feats of strength and speed Clark had pulled off. How was he going to explain this one? A dose of adrenaline? A Godly interference? Karma? Lex smiled to himself and faced Clark with a knowing smile. "Are you okay?"  
  
Clark looked over to Lex, "I'm fine. Are you okay?"  
  
"Better than ever," Lex said, a smirk on his face.  
  
Clark put his elbows on his knees and sighed. He had to tell him, right here, right now, he thought. He couldn't go on living a lie.  
  
"Look, there's something I need to tell you, Lex." He turned in Lex's direction, staring timidly into his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he said calmly, revealing nothing in his voice, his eyes saying much more.  
  
"Well lately we've become very good friends,"  
  
"Yes we have Clark," Lex said, throwing a suggestive glance in his direction.  
  
"Well..." he put his hand on Lex's cheek.  
  
"Yes?" Lex looked up at Clark, waiting for the big secret about inhuman strength and exactly what happened that day at the bridge. Wait. No that wasn't right. He looked at Clark and something told him the difference between buddy, buddy I need to tell you something and... other stuff.  
  
Clarks cheeks became flushed as he continued to stare at Lex."Well, I," he clumsily kissed Lex on the lips. He blushed with embarrassment when he parted, looking the other way.  
  
"I like you, more than a friend, I ..." he stopped, unable to speak any more. He was so scared. Why would Lex ever be interested in a lumbering Kansas farmboy?  
  
A delightful smile escaped his Luther façade. He quickly came back to his calm demeanor. "Really?" Lex said, a grin outlining his features. He was expecting something else, not that he didn't mind this, though.  
  
"Yeah." Clark said, a nervous look on his face. He looked Lex over.  
  
Lex smirked at Clark, "Come here farmboy." he pulled him closer and stared into his eyes before leaning in for what was to be a long and passionate kiss. His lips locked with Clarks and his eyes widened as the bald billionaire began to kiss him, not just a little peck on the lips mind you, but a passionate one. As Clark's lips parted slightly, Lex took it as his signal and cautiously slipped his own tongue into Clark's mouth.  
  
Everything was washed away in the kiss; it was what was supposed to happen, because it fell into the both of them so easily. Lex knew that they were both trying to fight the destiny their fathers had laid before them, maybe now they could do it together.  
  
Clark broke the kiss, smiling down at him nervously. Lex looked up, giving him a promising smile. Clark reached up and kissed his head.  
  
Clark realized that maybe he was meant for love. He knew that they had a future together and that they were the stuff of legends, whatever good or bad that would bring.  
  
He buried his face in Lex's stomach, relaxing against him. Lex played with his curls at his neck.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We've really got to do something about that flannel."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Just that I do not want my boy friend wearing that." Lex teased Clark, rubbing his fingers against the soft fabric.  
  
"Oh? Your boy friend?"  
  
"Yes," he possessively hugged Clark; "Mine" Lex was smiling, again, not Luthor. It was his smile for Clark, and it made him feel even more blessed to have him.  
  
"Maybe I could make an exception, just this once. As long as it's not spandex or anything..."  
  
Soon to be an epilogue! 


	8. Chapter 8: epilogue

Lawnmowerbubbles: I'm sorry for the lack of updates! In apology I posted the last three chapters. Thank you for reading! (And I really wouldn't mind a review or two to boost my ego .')  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The phone at three in the morning while Lex was sleeping. He groggily got up and answered the phone by his bed. He had a guess who would be calling.  
  
"Luthor" He mumbled, half awake.  
  
'Lex?' he could hear Clark on the other line.  
  
"Clark what are you doing up this early?" he asked, slurring his words.  
  
'Well, I kinda wanted to tell you something.' Clark said.  
  
"What is it?" he mumbled.  
  
'I'm an alien.' Clark said on the other line.  
  
"That's nice. Can I get some sleep now?"  
  
'No really, I am.' Clark said.  
  
"I love you too. Buh bye."  
  
'Things instantly combust when I look at them too long.'  
  
"Okay, anything else you want to say?" he sighed in annoyance.  
  
'I can run really fast and look through walls, and I'm pretty strong and I can-'  
  
"Clark?"  
  
'Yeah Lex?'  
  
"This is really nice and everything but can you tell me this when I've had at least five hours of sleep and a cup of coffee? I love you man, but now's not a good time."  
  
'But I thought you really wanted to know my se-'  
  
"Too early. Maybe if you came over here I'd listen though."  
  
'Really now?'  
  
"Sure, I'll teach you how to play pool." Lex heard Clark choke on the other line.  
  
'Oh? I'm not really good at it though...'  
  
"Something tells me you'd be a good learner."  
  
'You really mean it?'  
  
"Of coarse, why wouldn't I? You have super speed right?"  
  
'Uh huh'  
  
"Well, then. Hurry over here before I fall asleep"  
  
Lex heard Clark hang up the phone.  
  
"Goofball..." Lex pulled up the covers and turned the light on.  
  
Well that's it I hoped you enjoyed! (Yes, it was kinda hinty at the very end. A desperate attempt at smut ') Oh yeah, a review would really hit the spot about right now. (please?) 


End file.
